Big Mistake
by Wolfshadow31
Summary: Lavender picks a fight with Hermione over Ron.  When she draws her wand on Hermione, the outcome can be described in two words.  BIG. MISTAKE.  One-shot.


**Big Mistake**

_Lavender picks a fight with Hermione over Ron. When she draws her wand on Hermione, the outcome can be described in two words. BIG. MISTAKE. _

"He's mine you know!" Lavendar stated matter-of-factly.

Hermione let this little outburst deflect off her easily. "Oh really? I had no idea...seeing as how his face has been glued to your lips for the past few months. But thanks for clarifying." she said coolly.

Lavender looked like she was ready to explode. That wasn't the reaction she had been hoping for when she had said it.

"Could have fooled me. I see how you look at him." Lavender replied hotly.

"How I look at him?" Hermione asked, bewildered.

"Yes! I see how you look at him. And how you look at me! You're jealous! Jealous because he's mine!" Lavender was close to screeching now.

"You're imagining things." Hermione retorted, a little more hostile than she would have liked. She wanted nothing more than this ridiculous conversation to be over, and Lavender to be gone.

"I've got to go to the library. I've got an essay to finish" Hermione said sweetly and with a big smile plastered on her face.

"That's where Ron is! You're trying to steal him from me!" Lavender yelled, her cheeks going red, and her breath coming in gasps. Hermione thought she looked a bit too close to the edge. She turned her back now, in order to exit the room.

"I won't let you! I won't!" Lavender howled, her voice tinged with madness. Hermione heard the soft rustle of Lavender's robes. What on earth was she doing? Hermione had just turned her head sideways to see what Lavender was up to, when she saw Lavender brandish her wand from the pocket of her robe, and point it at Hermione. Hermione reacted instantly. Say what you would about Hermione Granger, but she wasn't the brightest witch in her class for nothing. Hermione's mind worked faster than most. She analyzed her options instantly, as her hand reached for her own wand. She had it drawn in a flash, and was already countering the incantation Lavender was halfway done casting.

Step 1. Disarm Lavender.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione shouted forcefully, and flicked her wand. A bolt of light shot from her wand, and hit Lavender's hand, dead center. Lavender's wand flew from her grasp, landing harmlessly behind her. Lavender's eyes were wide with shock now. She recovered quickly though, and made a move for her discarded wand.

Step 2. Neutralize Lavender.

"Locomotor Mortis!" Hermione stated flatly now. Lavender's legs locked up, and she fell to the floor, her inertia carrying her over. She hit the ground hard. Hermione smiled slightly at this.

"Immobulus!" Hermione chanted now, moving her wand with precise movements. Lavender lay frozen now, her eyes wide with terror, as she realized she was unable to move. Hermione walked slowly towards Lavender now, using very deliberate steps. Her usually bright eyes were smouldering now. She leaned close to Lavender now, and began to whisper.

"Hello Lavender. I'm Hermione Granger - Brightest witch in her class. I've brewed potions you can only dream about, and can use spells you cannot yet even pronounce, let alone cast." she said scornfully. "You ever draw a wand on me again, or threaten me about Ronald..." Hermione's voice was almost dripping with venom now. "...There won't even be any pieces left of you for anyone to find." she finished now, her voice dead serious. Lavender was speechless.

Step 3. Teach Lavender a Lesson

"Now that we've got that part out of the way, let's ensure you won't do anything as foolish as that again, shall we?" Hermione said with a malevolent smile on her lips.

"Wingardium Leviosa" Hermione cast now. The carpet Lavender was laying on began to rise in the air higher and higher with each back and forth flick of her wand. As it got to the ceiling Hermione's eyes grew dark. She guided the carpet over a couch and then stopped concentrating. Lavender fell from the ceiling, her mouth open in a silent scream, and then hit the cushions and bounced onto the floor.

"Finite Incantatum" Hermione whispered now. Lavender's invisible restraints disappeared now. Lavender struggled to her feet, looking around the room wildly for some way to escape this nightmare.

Hermione gave her a reproving glance, and then headed for the door. Just as she got to the door, she stopped. She turned her head slightly, and called over her shoulder. "Oh...just one more thing Lavender..." Hermione said playfully now.

She turned on her heel quick as lightning. "Stupefy!" she yelled, and watched with satisfaction as her spell hit Lavender squarely in the chest, and sent her sprawling backwards.

Step 4: Turn up the heat.

As she left the room, Hermione began walking towards Gryffindor Tower. She stopped after a few steps, and quickly changed direction. Maybe she would actually go to the library, she decided. After all, Ron was there...

**A/N: I have this classified as Ron/Hermione since it involves them. And I'm pretty sure if I classed it as Hermione/Lavender...it wouldn't be the audience I was hoping for. ;)**

**I was playing around with this idea for my "More than Grades" story. I had an idea of Lavender trying to get back at Hermione, and having it not turn out as expected. But this didn't really fit into that story, so I wrote this as a one-shot to kind of get it out of my system. :-D I like the idea of slightly sadistic Hermione. Not all the time - but in defending herself, or people she cares about, it's kind of interesting to see her darkly enjoying her magical prowess. heh**


End file.
